User blog:Starmix03/The Hero Lounge
If you are wondering what is The Hero Lounge, this is a place in the Super Hero All Stars Recording Studio which the voice actors chat about random stuff. They are filmed by the cameramen. The J Team Junko (Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge): Hey, Junya-san Junya (Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver): Uhh... Hey there... Who are you? -drinks coffee- Junko: -sits down- I am Takeuchi Junko, the voice actor of Cure Rouge/Natsuki Rin Junya: Really? And how did you know about me? Junko: I know you! You are Ikeda Junya, the guy who voices Gokai Silver/Ikari Gai! Right? Junya: -nods- Y'know what... Our names are really, really similar Junko: Ahahah... But my surname is Takeuchi, while yours is Ikeda. So... It's JT to me Junya: JT? Justin Timberlake? o_o Junko: The f? Who is Justin Timberlake? Junya: Err... He's an American Singer! How come you don't know about him? Junko: Because I didn't even know him! And on the other hand, are you 21 Years Old? Junya: Hey, how did you know? And what about you? Junko: Ahahah... I'm actually 41 -.- Junya: NANI!!?? X_X Junko: BTW, I voice Uzumaki Naruto Junya: -gasps loudly- YOU DO!?!? OH MY GOD!! Junko: Hey... You don't have to freak out... You watch Naruto? Junya: Umm... Yeah? But I'm more of a Super Sentai fan Junko: I know that -sarcastic face- and I know that you want to be Kibaranger :p Junya: How in the world did you know?! O_o Junko: I read your blog! -fake evil laugh- Junya: X_X Lunchtime Hitomi (Aida Mana/Cure Heart): Hey, Shunya-kun. It's lunchtime. Why aren't you eating? Shunya (Souma Haruto/Kamen Rider Wizard): Err.. I didn't bring my lunch Hitomi: Oh? Really? But I thought that you can order! Shunya: Wait... We can? Tasuku (Nitoh Kousuke/Kamen Rider Beast): Hey there, Mana and Haruto! Now, it's Lunchtime! Hitomi and Shunya: WE KNOW! Tasuku: Why are you shouting? O_o Shunya: Hey, you. Can you gimme some of your lunch? Tasuku: O_O Why shall I? What I brought is just mayonnaise and nothing else! Shunya: -screams- GIMME SOME MAYO! -grabs mayonnaise from Tasuku's hand- Hitomi: STOP! Why are you fighting for Mayonnaise? -takes out box- Why not we eat donuts with mayonnaise instead? ^_^ Shunya: OMG SHE BROUGHT DONUTS!! GIMME SOME!! -grabs donut and pours mayonnaise, then quickly took a big bite- Man, THIS IS SO FREAKING GOOD! Hitomi and Tasuku: o.o Really? -takes donut, pours mayonnaise, and eats- Hitomi: Oh my god... X.X Tasuku: This is what I call... Hitomi, Shunya, and Tasuku: THE MAYO DONUT OF YUMMINESS!! Anagram Problemo? Ryo R. (Kiryu Daigo/Kyoryu Red): -drinks coffee- ???: HEY THERE!! Ryo R.: -spits out coffee- Stop shouting! This is a lounge! -.- ???: Sorry, but you are Daigo, right? Ryo R.: Uhh... Yeah? Who are you? Ryo Y.: I am Yoshizawa Ryo, who voice Sakuta Ryusei! Ryo R.: Wait, WHAT!? RYUSEI!? XoX My full name is Ryusei Ryo! Ryo Y.: o_O Really? So we have the same name, and I voice Ryusei, who is actually your surname! Soo... Ryo R.: ANAGRAM PROBLEMO! The Same Surname: Suzuki Katsuhiro (Sakurada Hiromu/Red Buster): Hey there, Jan and Chiaki Shogo (Tani Chiaki/Shinken Green) and Hiroki (Kandou Jan/Geki Red): Hey, Hiromu Katsuhiro: Wait... What are your real names again? ^^; Shogo: O_o Why are you asking? It's Suzuki Shogo! And this guy -points to Hiroki- is Suzuki Hiroki Katsuhiro: HUH!? Suzuki!? Really?? Hiroki: Y-you have a problem with that? -_- Katsuhiro: Not really, but I can't believe that we have the same surname! Shogo and Hiroki: -facepalm- Yeah right... -.- A: Awesome Aces Ami (Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody): Umm... Kimijima-san, why are we here? Asaya (Goto Shintaro/Kamen Rider Birth): Welcome to... -drumroll- THE AWESOME ACE CLUB! Arisa (Usami Yoko/Yellow Buster): Wha'? Akihisa (Rippukan Souji/Kyoryu Green): Hah! No wonder you dragged us all the way here! Ayuri (Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink): Yeah right -.- Atsushi (Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold): So... Why are we here? Asaya: Good Question! Let's talk about who is the youngest people here! Akihisa: -points to Ayuri- HER! Ami: O_O Arisa: H-how old are you, Ayuri-chan? Akihisa: She's 16! Ami, Arisa, Asaya: NANI!?!? Asaya: Really!? How!? Ayuri: It's true, although Amy is 18, I'm 16. And Souji is 16, Akihisa-kun is 18 Ami: S-so you switched ages? Asaya: Whoa... O_O HEY LADY! Yudai (Alata/Gosei Red): Hey, I have a game for you Masaki (Philip/Kamen Rider W): What is it, Yudai-kun? Yudai: I dare you to shout "Hey Lady!" to any of those women -points to female seiyuus- and throw this glass of champagne! Masaki: Are you crazy!? Do you even drink champagne!? Yudai: Nope, the waiter gave it to me on purpose. Come on, Masaki-kun! Masaki: -gulps- LET'S DO THIS!!! -seconds later...- Masaki: -to the women seiyuus- HEY LADY!! -all women seiyuus stare at Masaki- Masaki: -throws glass of champagne and hits Rika Sato (Eri/Gosei Pink)'s head- Rika: Holy Sh--- -bites lip- MASAKI!!! DID YOU DO THAT!? Masaki: OMG I HIT RIKA!! I'm so sorry, Rika-chan! Yudai-kun told me to do it! -all women seiyuus stare at Masaki weirdly- Rika: Yudai? YUDAI!?!? Yudai told you to do that!? HOW DARE HE--- -walks off finding Yudai- -seconds later...- Yudai: -door bangs open- WAAAAH!!! I HAVE BEEN CHASED BY ERI!!! WAAAH SOMEBODY PLS HELP MEH!!!!! -runs away- Rika: I HATE YOU, ALATA! -chases Yudai- -the chase goes on- Masaki: I told you that was a crazy idea! Math Game of Nonsense Renn (Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W): -picks up letter from a table- “''Hey there, Renn-kun! Come to my table and we will have a challenge. See you there! —''Matsuzaka Tori''” -Meanwhile, Renn was already at Tori (Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red)'s table- Tori: -drinks tea- Got my letter? Renn: -nods- What in the world was that for? -.- Tori: We're gonna play CHOPSTICKS! It's a math game Renn: Math game!? OMG, I remembered that I got a 0 on my math test when I was Grade 6... Tori: And do you know how to play it? Renn: Do I? W-wait a minute, NVM, I do! Err... Yes I do! Tori: START! -After a super hard time, Renn gave up- Renn: What was that for!? That game was super hard! -crumples letter and throws it to Tori's head- I'm outta here, bye Mister! Concert! Shu, Sota, Renn: Back in Black ''-Watanabe Shu (Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO) was walking to a table, then he saw a sign: “CONCERT! Show off your talent now! Register now!”-'' ''-Shu walks to Fukushi Sota (Kisaragi Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze) and Kiriyama Renn (Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W)'s table.-'' Shu: Yo! ''-meanwhile, Sota, who was drinking was shocked until he spits out his water, Renn saw the action and laughed-'' Sota: DAMN! You scared me man! Shu: Guys, let's sing on stage! 1 second passed... 2 seconds passed... 3 seconds passed... Sota and Renn: NO WAY DUDE!! Shu: Wait a minute, Renn! I thought you can sing! Renn: Of course... -_- Sota: I CAN'T SING! I SWEAR THAT I CAN'T!! -sadface- Shu: -pokerface- Renn: We'll help you. But what song are we going to sing? Shu: Good Question... Sota: FAAAIIIILL.... We don't know what song are we going to sing! Renn: What about AC/DC's 'Back in Black'? Shu and Sota: ACDC!?!?!?!? Renn: I love music from the 80's... Shu: -claps once- KIMETA DESU! It's Back in Black! Since I heard that song, let's do it! Let's register! ''-meanwhile, in registration...-'' Sota: Excuse me, we're registering... ???: Yes? ''-Suddenly, it was Kugimiya Rie (Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace) Shu, Sota, Renn: RIE!?!?!? Rie: You singin'? Shu: -nods- Rie: So the 3 of you are going to... Check. Go get your costumes. We have a large selection ''-Shu, Sota, and Renn run. Inside the costume room...-'' Shu, Sota, Renn: HOLYMOLYMACARONI!! Sota: Let's do gangster style! SWAAAGGG~!! Renn: -puts on visors- Swag Style! -ciol accent- Shu: AWSM! Now the clothes -holds bunch of clothes- ''-minutes later, they were done changing-'' MC, Minako (Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond): Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the forst performance by the Rider Boys! They will be singing 'Back in Black' by AC/DC. Let's gov a big applause! All: -claps hands- ''-Shu, Sota, and Renn come out of the backstage with gangster-style clothes. Ladies become hysterical- Shu, Sota, Renn: Back in black I hit the sack I been too long I'm glad to be back Yes I am Let loose from the noose That's kept me hanging about I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high Forget the hearse cause I'll never die I got nine lives cat's eyes Using every one of them and runnin' wild Cause I'm back Yes I'm back well I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back back Well I'm back in black Yes I'm back in black Back in the back of a Cadillac Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack Yes I am In a bang with the gang They gotta catch me if they want me to hang Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack Nobody's gonna get me on another rap So look at me now I'm just makin' my play Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way Cause I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back back Well I'm back in black Yes I'm back in black Well I'm back yes I'm back Well I'm back yes I'm back Well I'm back back Well I'm back in black Yes I'm back in black Oh yes, let's go Gigolo Oh yeah, yeah, give it up Yeah-eah-eah, give it up Well I'm back back Well I'm back back Back back Back in black Yes I'm back in black Outta sight All: -claps hands- Rider Boys: Thank you! -bows- Category:Blog posts